


Stradivarius

by Razra_Eizel (Eleana_Lee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, H/D Career Fair 2017, Humor, M/M, Musician Draco Malfoy, Short, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Razra_Eizel
Summary: His music had saved his life multiple times, so Draco decided to use his music for others’ benefit for once.





	Stradivarius

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #[47](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/124297.html?thread=4840329#t4840329).
> 
> A bit of a deviation from the original prompt, but hopefully not too much.
> 
> Beta'd by tavia_d

Draco saw them for the first time when he visited Italy with his mother. They were there to visit the Zabini family, but he had begged his mother to take him out to town and she had conceded.

There was a festival in town that he wanted to see, and it was filled with activities. There were plenty of food to try and things to buy. However, what took his attention the most was them; them being the travelling musicians. The music they played was cheery and upbeat, and everyone at the town square was dancing along to their music, laughing as they did. It was a cool spring day, yet their faces were red with exertion and good cheer.

The musicians had left such a lasting impression on him that he began to take up music afterwards. He practiced with a couple of different musical instruments before settling on the violin, since it was easy to carry and he could bring it with him to Hogwarts.

His mother used to sit with him while he practiced, and he wondered how she managed to keep a straight face whenever he accidentally made a screeching sound with the string. As time went on, he began to master more songs, and he noted with happiness that she had also begun to enjoy his music more.

At Hogwarts, he would practice with the silencing charm on so he didn’t bother anyone. Pansy was the first to find out that he played a musical instrument, after accidentally stumbling onto him practicing at a secluded corner of the common room after bedtime. She had asked him to play her something, and since then, students would come to him and ask for him to play something to cheer them up.

His music saved him during the War. There had been times when he wondered if it would be better to kill himself, so Voldemort wouldn’t have any hold on his mother anymore, and he wouldn’t have to do whatever the Dark Lord wanted him to do. But he would then remember the look on his mother’s face as she listened to him play a sorrowful tune, and he would play himself a cheery song to get him through yet another day.

Now, his music had saved him yet again. After Potter testified at his and his mother’s trials, some of the younger Hogwarts students who had had him play his violin for them stepped up and said he was a good person, deep down. It was societal pressure and the threat of the Dark Lord that made him do what he did.

The fact that his mother had saved Harry Potter, and the younger children who testified for him as well, had kept them both away from Azkaban. They were allowed to stay at the Manor, although they chose not to.

They moved to Spinner’s End, and sold the Manor to the Ministry. Half of their funds were seized, but they could still live comfortably with the remaining half.

His mother had decided to try and reconnect with her remaining sister, and though their meetings were filled with tense silence at first, they soon began to warm up to each other and were able to talk amiably. Draco would watch with fondness from the side, and sometimes would join them, offering to play them a soft tune to accompany their tea time.

His music had prevented him from killing himself, had kept him from Azkaban, and had helped his mother reconnect with her family. Later on, he would also find out that his music would help him find the love of his life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“Playing for orphanages?” Draco asked. “I’m surprised you could come up with such an idea.”

Pansy snorted. “I didn’t really,” she said. “I met with Daphne last week, and she mentioned that. She wanted to bring it up to you since you used to play for the younger students too, but couldn’t find the time to come see you, so she asked me to pass the message along.”

“That sounds good, actually,” Draco said. “Maybe it will help repair a little bit of my family’s reputation, although I won’t be holding my breath.”

“Don’t,” Pansy said. “But I’m sure your mother would be happy to know you’re doing something. She’s been worried about you staying at home and writing music in your lonesome. You need company, darling.”

“And a better one, I think,” Draco said teasingly, and ducked when Pansy threw the coaster at his head.

“Give the idea a thought,” Pansy said, picking up her cup of tea. “I can help you connect with some orphanages to start, and if you enjoy it, maybe you can do it for more. Since the war, there have been a lot more orphans.”

The mood sobered up a little, and Draco smiled sadly.

“I know,” he said. “I’ll do it.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Draco walked into the orphanage that he was supposed to play at, he saw a familiar face and his heart nearly dropped past his stomach.

“Tim?” he called softly, and the young boy turned to see him.

“Oh, Draco,” the boy greeted cheerily, and Draco felt a little bit of relief. He looked too happy to be a victim of the war; although he knew there were some who tried to be happy and strong for others too.

“Why are you here?” Draco asked curiously.

“I’m helping out, like you!” Timothy answered with a wide grin. “I heard from Miss Astoria, who heard from Miss Daphne, that you would be helping out here, so I volunteered to help too.”

“You scared me, you brat,” Draco huffed as he cuffed Timothy’s head lightly.

Timothy chuckled. “Even if I were an orphan, you would adopt me, right?”

“Maybe I’ll adopt you as my son,” Draco said with a teasing smirk.

“Draco, I’m not that little,” Timothy whined, walking closer to the blonde so he could grab Draco’s arm. “Now come on, let’s go meet the rest of the volunteers.”

Timothy was the first one to step up in his defence at the trial. Early last year, he was crying due to homesickness, and Draco found him. His father used to play the violin to help him sleep, so Draco offered to do the same.

That was how Timothy got attached to Draco real quick. He knew of Draco’s involvement in the war, but didn’t judge him for it, and Draco appreciated that.

“Hello, we’re here,” Timothy announced as he walked to the staff room with Draco.

“Oh, hello,” Daphne greeted when she saw Draco. “Glad you found us alright. Shall we get you settled down?”

“That’s alright, I didn’t bring anything else,” Draco said. “Where should we go?”

“The room at the end,” Daphne said. “It’s the story time room. Some children said it would be nice to have background music during story time, so we thought we could try. Plus, they usually take a nap there after story time, so your music shall be of help too.”

“I can try,” Draco agreed. “Where will he go?”

“Oh, Timmy can go with you,” Daphne said with a wide smile. “I doubt he would want to be away from you for too long. He’s too attached to you.”

Draco only nodded, and brought his violin case with him to the room at the end of the corridor. Before he even entered, he could hear the excited squeals of the children, and he smiled to himself.

While most kids are annoying, there are some that he actually liked. Hopefully there would be more that he liked in the room.

When he entered the room, there was another familiar face, but he wasn’t sure what to feel.

“Potter,” he greeted curtly.

“Malfoy,” Potter replied the greeting. “Good to see you could make it.”

“Of course,” Malfoy said. “Carry on. I’ll just prepare my violin.”

Potter nodded in acknowledgement, ignoring the curious looks the children gave him, and continued on with the story. He had just reached the part where the brave knight was about to fight a dragon.

As the battle began, there was suddenly an upbeat music in the background, and the children let out excited yells.

“Go, Mister Knight! Defeat the dragon!”

Potter chuckled and continued on with the story. He had to admit that Draco was good, able to adjust the music with the story, and the transition was smooth. Timothy had joined the children on the mat, cheering together as the knight finally defeated the dragon.

The music mellowed out as the knight walked up the tower to save the princess, and slowed down to a stop as the story reached its ending.

“That was so cool,” a young girl giggled.

“Yeah, they listened to what we said,” an older boy said with a grin. “Mister, will you be here again tomorrow?”

“I don’t know yet,” Draco said truthfully. “But I probably will be back.”

“Of course he will,” Timothy said. “It’s close to his home now.”

“You stalker,” Draco said as he rolled his eyes, but he reached out a hand to ruffle Timothy’s hair.

“I am not,” Timothy huffed in protest. “Aunt Narcissa invited me over for tea.”

“Well then,” Draco started, “who wants to hear a lullaby?”

The children cheered, scrambling to grab their pillows and blankets, and crowded around Draco so they could listen to him play while they drifted off to sleep.

Timothy had staked a claim on the spot closest to Draco and stuck his tongue out at a little girl who wanted his spot.

Draco rolled his eyes and wondered why Timothy was more like one of the children instead of one of the volunteers.

Meanwhile, Potter watched them with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As promised (and as Timothy predicted), Draco did come back quite often. He didn’t work, instead choosing to trust Pansy to invest his funds. He lived off of interest and returns, and although he wasn’t quite yet used to such simple lifestyle, he found that he liked it better.

He spent most of his days visiting orphanages, both the Wizarding and the Muggle ones. He would play his music for the children, and it made him feel better to know that there were still people who appreciated him.

Some of the children even made cards and drawings for him, and he treasured them more than he treasured gold. His mother was happy to see the change in him as well, so he continued on.

The thing that he thought would never happen in his lifetime was befriending Gryffindors. It turned out that war and grief could bring the most unlikely people together.

The orphanage where Daphne volunteered in was apparently founded and funded by none other than Harry Potter himself. His Gryffindor friends would sometimes visit to help out too, and while they were distrustful of Draco at first, they warmed up to him after a while, because most of the children liked him and it would seem strange if the other caretakers didn’t.

“Where will you be tomorrow?” Daphne asked as she packed away craft stuffs that they took out for the children earlier.

“A small theatre at the edge of town,” Draco answered as he helped Daphne pack up. The children were asleep after story time, so he helped clean up. It was becoming a habit of his to stay back and help around for a while before he left for the day.

“Oh?” Daphne asked curiously. “Is there a production or something?”

“Not really, no,” Draco said. “The local youth orchestra wanted to do a charity concert, and I was asked to help train them. They’re good kids; determined too. I think I’ll enjoy teaching them.”

Daphne chuckled. “Look at you, Draco,” she said with amusement clearly colouring her tone. “I never thought I’d see the day when you willingly deal with a lot of children and say they’re good kids.”

“Oh, you know the kids when we were at Hogwarts were brats,” Draco said as he grinned. “These ones are a lot better.”

Daphne laughed. “Of course. Only those below us and above Timmy, yeah?”

“Tim’s friends were brats too,” Draco said with a huff. “I know they were the ones behind those loose mandrakes.”

“Ugh, I can feel my ears ring just remembering it,” Daphne said as she shook her head. “Will you be dropping by after? We usually have dinner together on Friday nights. It would be nice if you could join us.”

“I’ll think about it,” Draco said. “I don’t know yet how long practice will go for, and if I’ll be needed after. If I can make it here by dinner time, maybe I’ll take you up on the offer.”

“Good,” Daphne said. “It’s nice to see you getting along with more than just a handful of people. I’m sure your Mother will agree.”

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t need to nag me like Mother too,” Draco said with a huff. “Pansy already did that.”

“We’re just worried about you,” Daphne said kindly, patting Draco’s shoulder. “It’s time for you to live life the way you want to, not the way he wanted to, but we don’t want you to be a recluse.”

Draco knew who she was referring to without having to mention his name.

“I know,” Draco said. “I’ve been going out every day now. Are you proud of me?”

“Of course,” Daphne said. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then?” she asked as they finished packing up.

“Yeah, maybe. I’ll let you know.”

“Good. We’ll just be at the pub around the corner. Drop by if you can.”

“Alright.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day, Draco walked towards the pub around the corner, creatively named The Corner Pub by the owner, with a hint of trepidation.

It was one thing to hang out with Gryffindors at the orphanage. It was another thing to hang out with them in a social setting.

He need not have worried, however. They were just as civil with him as they were at the orphanage, and some actually showed genuine interest in what he did nowadays.

“So, I heard from Daphne that you’re now teaching kids to play music,” Hermione commented as she took a sip of her ale. “How did that go?”

“Not too bad,” Draco said, setting himself between Daphne and Timothy (who was drinking apple juice). “They had to do an audition to be part of the youth orchestra. Most of them are already too good. They just need specific guidance for specific parts, I think.”

“Like a concertmaster, you mean?” Hermione asked.

“Kind of,” Draco said. “I’ll be there three days a week until the concert.”

“That’s nice,” Hermione commented. “Are you happy?”

Draco paused, then nodded. “Yeah,” he said softly. “I am.”

“That’s good,” Hermione said sincerely. “Not everyone can say they are happy with where they are, and especially not us… so it’s good that you’ve found something that made you happy.”

“Sometimes,” Draco started, “it’s in the simplest things.”

Hermione’s lips twitched into a small smile. “You sound really philosophical right now.”

“Maybe I’ve let Tim rant too long about those Greek philosophers he seemed to adore,” Draco said with a chuckle. “I mean, it’s a good thing that money is not a worry for me. I know some people had to give up their dreams just to make ends meet.”

“Yeah,” Hermione agreed. “So you have to make the most out of what you’ve gotten.”

“I will,” Draco said. “Come to the charity concert if you have time. It’s in a month’s time.”

“Maybe we will,” Hermione said. “That sounds like fun.”

“Your friends probably wouldn’t agree with your idea of fun, but whatever, right?” Draco asked with a grin. “They know better than to say no.”

“Just like you knew better than to say no?” Hermione teased.

“Ugh…”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The day of the charity concert came sooner than expected. Some of the kids at the orphanage kept asking for him, and Daphne and Harry had to tell them that Draco was off teaching some other kids how to play music. They whined and sulked, but ultimately understood that Draco wasn’t a full time caretaker and that he had his own things to do at times.

Hermione had managed to rope most of them to attend the charity concert. They treated it as an excursion for the children, because they were quite interested in music since Draco became a regular a couple months ago. The caretakers also had to tag along as chaperone.

They arrived there early and got good seats, as the tickets were for unreserved seating.

“Oh, you did come after all,” Draco greeted when he saw nearly everyone was there. “I hope you’ll enjoy the concert.”

“I’m sure we will,” Daphne said with a reassuring smile. “You all have done your best to prepare for this.”

“I know,” Draco continued. “They have practiced so much, I’m surprised their fingers haven’t fallen off, honestly.”

“Can you not make such a gory remark in the presence of children?” Pansy, who had joined them for the excursion, asked as she rolled her eyes.

“As if you’re not more vulgar than that,” Draco said as he rolled his eyes as well.

“Not in the presence of children.”

“You talked about doing it with Blaise while Tim was there.”

“So? That’s not gory.”

“Children,” Hermione cut in. “Behave.”

The children giggled as Pansy sighed and Draco huffed.

“Anyway,” Draco said, “the concert will start soon. You should go back to your seats before someone decides to steal your seats.”

“We should,” Daphne agreed. “We’ll see you after, alright?”

“Of course,” Draco agreed. “Enjoy.”

“Well,” Hermione started as they watched Draco head back to the backstage, “he sure has become a good person, hasn’t he? Surprising things do happen, after all.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Stop talking like a mother pawning off her son.”

“I would never,” Hermione said, but there was a smirk on her face. “I mean, you could have chosen someone worse.”

“I did not choose him,” Harry protested.

“Oh, and what was that drunken rant about falling for a Slytherin last week?”

“Must you do that here?” Harry groaned.

“Of course, how else could I embarrass you?” Hermione asked as she patted Harry’s cheek, and the move reminded him of Molly somehow. Although he was pretty sure Molly wouldn’t deliberately embarrass him in front of everyone.

“I’m not talking to you,” he sulked, and Hermione only laughed.

“Well, well, well,” Pansy said with barely contained glee. “What is this I’m hearing? Is ickle Harry Potter falling for our Draco Malfoy?”

“I would love to have witnessed said drunken rant,” Daphne commented off-handedly.

“It was entertaining. I’ll let you look at it through a Pensieve one day,” Hermione offered.

“Ugh, further humiliate me, why don’t you?” Harry groaned as he hid his face behind his hands. “Why am I friends with you?”

“Anyway, let’s head in, shall we?” Daphne asked, deciding to be the voice of reason. Plus, the children were starting to look restless.

“Alright, let’s go.”

They walked back into the auditorium, taking their seats that they had saved with their bags. People filed into the room, and it was full, to their surprise.

The conductor walked onto the stage and introduced the youth orchestra and Draco as the guest concertmaster, and soon they began, playing music from various movies, and some classical ones.

Harry watched them in awe. He never had much appreciation for music before, simply because he didn’t have many opportunities to listen to them. But since Draco came, the orphanage became a lot livelier and more cheerful, and there was rarely any silence when he was there, as it was always filled by soft music.

He decided that it was never too late to start appreciating something… or someone. And when the concert ended, and Draco looked at the youth orchestra with such obvious pride on his face, he decided that maybe it wasn’t so bad; falling for him.

At least, it shouldn’t warrant another drunken rambling, also for the sake of his dignity.

What was left of it, anyway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“Hey, Daphne,” Harry called one day as he walked into the staff’s room and saw the girl sitting by herself, filing some paperwork. “Did I do something wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Daphne asked curiously as she looked up from the files she was going through. She was in charge of doing reference and background checks on the families that came to them wanting to adopt, and deciding which one was the best fit for the children.

“I don’t know,” Harry started uncertainly, “but it feels like Timothy doesn’t like me.”

“Oh, haha, he’s just jealous,” Daphne said easily, returning to her paperwork. “It’s like when single mothers date again.”

“What.”

“Oh, come on, surely you’re not that dense,” Daphne said. “You know how some children said they wanted to marry their mother or their father when they grow up?”

“Yeah?”

“He probably wants to marry Draco someday.”

“Um…”

“Worry not, his feelings for Draco isn’t actually romantic,” Daphne said with a smile that Harry thought was meant to be reassuring, but somehow looked a little creepy. He thought she had been spending too much time with Pansy, who had surprisingly started becoming a regular at the orphanage.

“Well then, what do you think I should do to get in his good graces?” Harry asked.

“Nothing,” Daphne said with a shrug. “That boy only listens to Draco and his mother. His own, I mean, not Aunt Narcissa. Although he does listen to Aunt Narcissa too.”

“So… what should I do then?” Harry wondered.

“Get on Draco’s good graces, so he can talk to Tim about it,” Daphne said, as if it was the most obvious and easiest thing to do. “That’s the end game for you too, right?”

“I suppose,” Harry agreed. “And as his friend, do you know what he likes?”

“Well, he likes chocolates. Secretly likes flowers. Oh, he likes music and art, too, so maybe take him out to see a concert, a play, or whatever,” Daphne said. “We don’t say this in public, but he secretly likes trashy romance novels too.”

Harry chuckled. “So he’s a secret romantic.”

“He may as well be,” Daphne said. “I think he might be hoping to be wooed one day.”

Harry mulled over this fact, and Daphne turned to him with a smile.

“It’s a good thing that he’s about to be, yeah?”

Harry returned his smile, although it was still a little hesitant.

“Yeah.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry followed Daphne’s suggestion and mostly ignored Timothy whenever he gave Harry the evil eye, which was a lot easier to do once he found out the reason behind the hostility.

He also decided to send the gifts to the orphanage instead of his home, so that he could share with the children if he wanted to. The first time around, he had sent a box of chocolate and a teddy bear to Spinner’s End. The next day, he brought them to the orphanage with him and gave the teddy bear to Lisa, the newest addition, who had been unable to sleep and desperately needed comfort.

He also shared the chocolates, claiming that he and his mother would get fat if they ate the chocolates themselves.

“As if you could get fat,” Pansy had said that day, snorting indignantly. “I gained three pounds and you lost one pound that one time we binged on chocolates.”

“We don’t speak of that time anymore,” Draco said warningly.

“Why do I get the feeling that he did something really embarrassing?” Hermione asked with a cackle of glee, rubbing her hands together like a criminal mastermind in clichéd shows.

“He cried while watching The Lion King with Timothy and we had to console him with chocolates.”

“His father died!”

“Yes, yes, I didn’t say it wasn’t sad.”

“Hmph.”

Pansy and Hermione knew, of course, that he was the one behind those gifts. Either they talked to Daphne, or they were secretly psychics as well.

“What’s the point of sending him gifts if he doesn’t know who they are from?” Pansy asked as she clicked her tongue. “Some Gryffindor you are, Potter.”

“Oi.”

“It’s cute that you’re shy, but seriously, get a move on,” Hermione said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Or would you rather I accidentally show him the Pensieve of the drunken rambling?”

“Accidentally?” Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

“I’m sure I could stage it like an accident,” Hermione said with a shrug.

“Because I’m so nice, I’ll help you out,” Pansy said. “One of his favourite composers will be having a concert in London. You could take him out there and have dinner before the show.”

“Fine, I will,” Harry said. “What’s the composer’s name?”

“I’m nice, but not that nice,” Pansy said with a grin. “Find it out yourself.”

“Slytherins…”

“Gryffindors.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By some kind of miracle, Harry found out which composer it was. He had to thank Muggles and their ingenuity with the internet, as that had made the search much easier. There weren’t many concerts happening in London at that time, and there was only one concert that fit Pansy’s description, as the others were mostly pop stars or rock bands.

“Oh, that’s great, thank you,” Draco said when Harry presented the tickets to him. “Of course I’d go with you. Someone has to educate you on art and music, eh?”

“I am educated enough,” Harry complained.

“Of course you are.”

“What is it with Slytherins and being condescending?”

“We’re not this way to everyone. Just those who deserve it.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment on it further. “Um, anyway, I’ll pick you up at six? We can have dinner next door before heading in for the concert.”

“Sure,” Draco agreed. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “Me too.”

And he knew that Draco probably didn’t mean it the same way he did, but one could hope.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When he came over to Spinner’s End to pick Draco up, the one who opened the door wasn’t Draco. It wasn’t even Narcissa. It was Timothy, who was seething at him.

“Tim, who’s that at the door?” Draco’s voice came from inside.

“No one, just a random salesperson,” Timothy said as he tried to close the door, but Harry was quicker and managed to hold it open.

“Don’t lie to him, you,” Harry said with a sigh.

Draco walked towards the living room with a confused look on his face. He was dressed neatly in a shirt and dress pants, and was just putting on a waistcoat as he walked.

“Oh, Harry,” Draco greeted. “You’re early.”

“I suppose I am,” Harry said, glancing at the clock on the mantel. It was a quarter to six.

“Tim, don’t be rude to our guest,” Draco chided.

“Ugh,” Timothy grumbled, but stepped aside to let Harry in anyway. “I still don’t like you.”

“Tim,” Draco reprimanded.

“Sorry,” the teen sulked.

“You know this would happen eventually.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Timothy said, walking over to Draco and hugging him. “I’m not ready to let you go yet.”

“And why do you have to let me go?” Draco asked as he ruffled Timothy’s hair. “It’s not like he hates you, does he?”

“Well, I suppose not,” Timothy said. “Fine, have fun on your date. Don’t come home too late.”

Timothy pressed a quick kiss on Draco’s cheek and left to the kitchen, presumably to help prepare dinner, but no one could tell. He wasn’t a good cook yet, and was more prone to burning things than cooking things.

“He’s a jealous kid,” Harry commented.

“I know. Didn’t you notice the way he acts at the orphanage?” Draco asked with a chuckle. “I don’t blame him, though. He lost his mother at such a young age, and his father was only around at bedtime. He’s a lonely boy, so he doesn’t want anyone he’s close to be taken away from him.”

“That’s…”

“He’ll be fine,” Draco said with a small smile. “He’s stronger than that. It’s not like we’ll be leaving him alone, right?”

“Of course not,” Harry confirmed. “If you… well, if you want to bring him along next time, we can.”

“Do you feel like you’re going out with someone who already has a child?” Draco asked teasingly.

“Maybe,” Harry admitted, “but it’s not bad. I like him too.”

“That’s good,” Draco said. “Well, shall we?”

Harry paused for a second, then wondered. “Did I specifically mention that this is a date?”

“Not really, but you forget that I’m friends with Pansy.”

Harry briefly wondered how that fact could have slipped his mind.

“That, and Tim has been complaining about it all week.”

“I have not!” the protest came from the kitchen.

“What have I told you about eavesdropping, young man?”

“Eep.”

The two walked out of the house, and walked towards Harry’s car. When he graduated from Hogwarts, he went to learn to drive and did his driving test. Arthur was beside himself and had basically begged Harry to let him drive the car someday, as he wanted to know how Muggle cars work. Thankfully he hadn’t had to send his car in to a smash repair yet.

“I have to ask, though,” Draco said as he reached for the door handle. “What made you interested in the first place?”

“Hm, that’s a hard question,” Harry said with a teasing smile.

“Ugh, you.”

“I suppose,” he started, “that it was the realisation that you… are so much more than the scared little boy who tried his hardest to hide his fear by acting arrogant. I admire your passion for music, because I haven’t found anything I’m that passionate about. I admire your willingness to adapt and make amends, even though you weren’t completely at fault.”

“We didn’t have much time, if any, to get to know each other at school, did we?” Draco asked.

“No, we didn’t,” Harry said. “But if you’ll let me, we can fix that now.”

Draco turned so that he was leaning against the side of the car, and reached up to hold Harry’s jaw.

“You can have as much time as you want.”

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss Draco, but was stopped with a hand on his mouth.

“But not now. We have a dinner and a concert to attend, after all.”

“Must you ruin the moment?”

“Of course. I’m a Slytherin, after all. We don’t do soppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/126740.html).


End file.
